What Would I Do Without You
by SLRisme
Summary: What would happen if Mikey wasn't a male, but female? What would happen if her brothers were arguing over her love, sense she's the only female? What's wrong with Master Splinter? What does the Shredder want? Read and find out! Romance/Angst/Action/More
1. Lost in You

888888

Hello, 'tis me. 

I hope it has been a good day for all of you. I could be better, a hell of a lot better, but I still hope all of you guys are still havin' a rockin' day. Uh… What else…

If you do not like this sort of thing, then do not read it. I expect that you read the summary sense you came to see this, and that you know what some of it is about, along with the fact that… You get it, yeah.

There are lyrics in this chapter; the song is '_Lost_' by the band called '_Red_'. And with the name I have for Mikey, I wanted it to be close to 'Mikey', but also be someone famous.

There's a poet named Michelle, I forgot her last name, but that was the closest thing I had.

Alright, let me start and also let me put for all of you intelligent people out there…

'**I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES'**

And starting now.

888888

Title: _**Lost In You**_

'_Life is like… A maze… A maze which cannot be solved, no matter how intelligent you are, no matter how cool you are, it just cannot be solved… You just keep going, and going, and going, until you reach to the end, where a bright light is. When you reach the bright light though, it means that… That you're… Dead.'_

The female turtle stood on the rooftop, the chilling feeling under her feet, arms wrapped around her chest, ice blue eyes staring out at the city. It had been a slow night indeed, no crocks, no criminals, nothing. Which is why the female turtle was now standing upon a rooftop, looking out upon the city, for it was all she could do.

And it was killing her with every thought.

'_**Can I be dreaming once again?  
I'm reaching helpless I descend  
You lead me deeper through this maze  
I'm not afraid…'**_

'_When my brothers and I were just hatchlings, we thought everything would be okay in the future, that all our dreams would come true. That the humans would accept us, that we could walk among the humans like friends, that all my brothers would find another female turtle just like me__...'_

Michelle gritted her teeth, holding back the tears that were swelling in her eyes, the tears that she would not allow to fall upon her cheeks. As her arms tightened around her large chest, the simple orange dress was becoming a bit ruffled, the dress reaching to the tip of her knees.

When she started, ahem…

'Growing-up', both Master Splinter and her agreed a orange dress would be perfect, it was simple, she could still spar in the dress, and it solved the other problems. Of course, she only wore the dress rarely, most of the time she wore just a T-shirt and shorts.

'_Of course, I was wrong though. About everything.'_

'_**I'm lost in you everywhere I run  
Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new  
Lost in you, something I can't fight  
I cannot escape  
I could spend my life lost in you! Lost in you…'**_

'_The humans hate us with even more passion, and life isn't very cowabunga like, it sucks. I am the only female turtle my brothers have, and as I am getting older, so are they, and we all realize that if we want more mutant turtles in this world, someone needs to get a mate. And that someone is me.'_

She sighed again, looking up at the stars in the Manhattan sky, _wanting_, _**wishing**_, she could just go up there with them. Things were just so… Hard. She might have been the youngest, but her brothers were still growing up, meaning she was also, she didn't want to though. Not many people do though.

Michelle snorted, almost snarling as a new thought came into her mind.

'_**Your whispers fill these empty halls  
I'm searching for you as you call  
I'm racing, chasing after you  
I need you more…'**_

'_Oh, and we can't forget the fuckin' Shredder! Oh, no! No one can forget the man who has killed hundreds, the man who had totured our family for years beyond years, the man who killed my grandfather… __**No**__… __**No matter how hard you try, no one could forget the Shredder**__…'_

She held back a sob, tears now reddening her eyes, shaking her head at the invisible figure before her. The 18-year-old female turtle had been in a despondent stage for…

_Well_; a couple of years.

''_**I'm lost in you everywhere I run  
Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new  
Lost in you, something I can't fight  
I cannot escape  
I could spend my life lost in you! Lost in you…'**_

Yet, she still smiled at her brothers though, hugged her father, kissed her cat Klunk, and pretended that there was still hope for them.

_**That the ninja turtles would get the Shredder, once and for all!**_

_**That the humans would realize that they were heroes!**_

_**That more female turtles would come and all her brothers could have a mate!**_

_**That…**_

Her body froze, staring at the sky in a state of shock, a bewilderment look upon her features, almost falling back upon the dirty rooftop.

'_The breeding moon is coming up…'_

'_**I could never be the same  
Something that I could never arise  
I could never look away  
I lost myself in you!  
It's all over now…'**_

The '_breeding moon_' was a mating season that mostly all creatures had, it was when the strongest of babies, cubs, hatchlings, whatever, would be made. For certain creatures, breeding moon was maybe their only time they could mate and make sure the female would get pregrant. Also the same time when the male would become the strongest with strenght and needs.

She now understood why her brothers had been fussing so much over her, they wanted, no… Needed her for their race, for the future, and for a wife, a _**mate**_…

_**A mother.**_

Coughing, because her throat was dry, Michelle took a step back, her knees crashing down upon the rooftop, her body was to much to carry for her. Her finers traced along the headband, the same headband her brothers wore, as a few tears slashed down upon her cheeks like unwanted scars.

"...Yo, Leo, we need ta'… _Michelle, what's wrong_?"

Her ice blue eyes snapped opened, turning her head as she watched a muscular, male turtle get down by her side, staring into her eyes. Sobbing now, she threw herself into his arms, leaning against his chest as she merely sobbed, mumbling words under her rushing breath. Raphael, rather happily, wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down, brushing tears off her face.

'_**Lost in you! Everywhere I run  
Lost in you! Everywhere I run!  
Lost in you!  
Lost in you!'**_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_"

"Babe, what cha' talkin' about, huh? Come on, I'm takin' ya back home…"

Pulling his red mask off of his face, he used it to wipe the tears off her cheeks, smiling at her softly, picking her up off the ground with his arms. Both figures stayed in silence while they were going home, Michelle not noticing that Raphael held a scarlet blush upon his cheeks, while his red mask was tied over her orange mask…

Pushing the door open with the tips of his fingers, the male and female figure were now back home, going towards Raphael's room.

"_**What did you do to her, Raphael**_?"

'_**Lost in you…'**_

888888

I know, it was rather terrible, and the lyrics do not make sense with each other.

Hush it, I know! ;)

This is just the beginning though, later, when I have figured out what I am doing and what not, this will be totally cool. Like…

Cowabunga, dudes!

Review, private message me if you will, yes, to answer this question before I get more e-mails, I do requests.

Please, review though, tell me what I could fix, what was good about it, and what not!

Have a wonderful day! :D

888888


	2. Too Emotional

888888

Hello, it's…

"_Atomic Betty, reporting for duty_!"

Have any of you guys seen that show? I saw it a couple of times, thought it was rather gay, that's my opinion though. I also saw the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles', which I do not own, future tense thing. I sort of liked it, but there was no crazed wedding chick bothering the turtles.

I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who that girl is.

Alright, so…

Let me start, and… Yeah…

Starting.

888888

Title: _**Too Emotional**_

…'Hey, I'll give you another cookie if you know the singer of this song_**'…**_

"_**What did you do to her, Raphael?"**_

"By freakin' sharks, bro, I freakin' took the babe behind an ally and **raped** her, then I **brought** her **home** for ya' guys could **kill me**. Damn Leo, I saw her crying, so I brought her home."

"Crying? Then **you****must** have **done****something** if she was crying!"

"**Shut'd up, Don**! I didn't do nothin'!"

"**I** agree with Donnie, Raph! **You** **had** to of **done** **something**!"

"You know what, Leo? **Suck it**!"

As the three brothers raged on, none of them noticed the old ninja walking towards them, not making any noise. As though his body was with the wind. Even as his cane touched the teal concrete floor, which was the training room, he still made no noise. His eyes scanned the scene, scanning each teenager, who were close to turning to adults, till his eyes stopped upon the female figure in Raphael's arms.

Michelle was against his shoulder, eyes closed, tear marks going down her cheeks with a despondent look upon her features. Master Splinter stared, slamming his cane against the ground, the noise roaring through out the rooms, as the teenage males stopped arguing, staring at their master.

"Good evening to you, Master Splinter."

"Hello, Master Splinter."

"Yo, Splinter."

All three males bowed their heads, while Michelle bowed her own head.

"Hey, Master Splinter."

A smile went across his old features, watching as she opened her eyes, crystal blue eyes staring at the other males, as the other turtles bowed at her, while Don passed her a weak smile. Leo and Raph were glaring at each other, but Michelle knew by now that both of them were worried sick about her, especially Raphael, who was still holding her.

"_Ah, my children, what are all of you yelling about?"_

"We… Uh…"

"It wasn't…"

"We were just…"

"I apologize, Splinter, they were yelling at each other about '_who should have been watching Michelle_'. Yeah, funny story too… I saw skate boarding at the Xanatos building, ya' know, that cool place where that millionaire lives? Anyway, I was doing a 360 in the air when I went over the side of the railing that's in front of their place, fell, and I can't freakin' walk.

Well, as I was chillin', just minding my own business, Raphael comes up to me and becomes my shinning night in armour. He carried me home like the princess I am, and then they all started arguing about tons of things. Like… _'How did she get hurt?_' And _'Why was no one watching her?'_ I feel a lot better now, though!"

As the grin was placed upon her features, Raphael placed her upon the ground, frowning a bit at the loss of warmth, as she stood up straight. The old rat merely raised an eyebrow, looking at her brothers, then her. She still held them grin, until she realized that he knew she was lying, that's when the grin faded, sighing.

'_And now he's going to say…'_

"Michelle, let us go for a walk, it's a beautiful night."

The boys were about to argue, until Master Splinter raised his hand up, silencing them, which is what they did. They stood tall as Master Splinter passed them, Michelle fallowing behind them. She looked back towards them, passing them a nod and a smile as her lips went against her hand, before blowing a kiss towards Raphael.

"_Thank you."_

Was all she mouthed before she turned back around, leaving a grinning Raphael there, who merely held a smirk as his brothers seemed to of snorted.

"Look who are the losers now."

"…'_Brains over brawn_', Raphael."

"When she gets ran over by your motorcycle when you're trying to impress her, while being careless, you know who she's going to run to."

"…"

888888

Review, private message me, all of that stuff!

I'd appreciate it!

So, see you next time when I update!

888888


	3. To Give A Peck

888888

Hello, it's me. 

And, I can happily add, you guys are falling for the old _'You want him and her'_thing that writer's do. Nice guess, thinking that I want to put Raphael and Michelle together, you added up the pieces well. A lot of people actually sent me E-mails about this. Do not forget the others though.

Maybe I prefer Donatello, the most intelligent of all.

Or I could want Leonardo with her, the brave leader.

Hell, maybe I want Casey to go with her for she doesn't have to pick her brothers and gets a guy. Or maybe I can put her April and they'll go together! I don't know; guess you'll just have to wait.

And yes, I fully apologize about the grammar problems, but I do not read over the things I write. So, whatever, I believe you can handle grammar problems. If an author named '_Puldoh_' is reading this, then I'm sorry, but I do not think that I got your private message!

Starting!

888888

Title: _**To Give A Peck**_

"Thank you, Michelle."

"No problem, Leo. I'm really sorry about that flip you did."

That's when the scarlet blush crossed the blue mask turtle's face, as the male merely gave a off a sigh. He was sitting upon the couch, watching the female turtle before him wrap his leg up in bandages, holding a soft smile on his face when he noticed that she wasn't trying to hurt him. Michelle noticed the blush, grinning to herself as she kept wrapping him up.

"Yes… Well; it wasn't your fault that the stairs were there when I did the flip."

The grin spread across his face, laughing under his breath as the female also gave off a giggle, now tying the bandages up. As she was done, Leo lifted his leg up, grimacing as Michelle gently pushed his leg back down upon the ground.

"What did Master Splinter do to you?"

She raised her eyebrow, smirking at the fact that the brave, respectful leader wanted to know what Master Splinter had done to her.

"Aw, nothin'. Just said '_lying was bad_'."

"You guys were gone for about an hour, something more must have happened."

She sighed, loudly, looking around the room to see if anyone else was there, then pushed herself off the ground. With a loud '_**huff**_', she plopped down on the couch by his side, looking towards the leader with a slight frown.

"…_What did you guys really talk about, Michelle…?"_

She smiled, weakly; it was always like Leonardo to know that something was up.

"We were talking about… The breeding moon…"

Not knowing to the two figures on the couch, three figures were hiding behind the corner, listening to their conversation. Donnie was on top of Raphael's shoulders, Raphael holding his brother's his with his own hands. Casey, wearing his hockey mask because apparently he thought he was going to be attacked or something, was on top of Donnie's shoulders, looking over the side of the wall.

"It doesn't come often, and if we want another mutant turtle in this world, I would need to _**breed**_… _**Er**_… I would need to pick a _**mate**_… _**Uhh**_… I would need to pick one of you guys to be my _**lover**_… Not that I don't _**love**_ all of ya'! I do! It's just that, well; for this I _**need**_… I…!"

"_Shh_… Relax…"

Leonardo placed a comfortable hand upon her shoulder, watching as she let a sigh slip from her lips, shaking her head. Her leader passed her a soft smile, nodding as he understood what she meant.

Behind the corner, neither of the two figures on the couch saw Raphael snarl, or how Donnie merely shook his head in anger. Or the fact that Casey was punched in the leg by Donnie because he was giggling at them.

"…What should I do, Leo?"

'_What do I tell her…?'_

He sat there, staring at the floor with no emotion on his face, Michelle noticing this as she merely sighed, that was his 'leader' face. On the inside though he felt as though an emotional bomb blew up, he was confused, he was angry, he was upset, by shark… He was even hungry.

Then, he realized what he should say.

Just say what Master Splinter would say.

"You… You should pick the male that would be the best for you and the egg, or eggs for that matter. You need to listen not only to your stomach, but also your heart, for it will know the answer. And… Uh…"

Before he could blabber out more that he thought Master Splinter would say, he stayed perfectly still as something touched his own lips. Michelle, her soft, warm lips, were now against Leonardo's, giving him a kiss. As quick as her lips touched his, they pulled away; it wasn't even a kiss… It was just a… '_Peck_', that's what those humans called it.

"Thanks, Leo, for caring and listening…"

"..……_Yeah_…..…"

He watched her walk off, staring at her shock, sitting still with a slight, goofy smile upon his lips. When he heard the sound of someone falling though, his head snapped around to look behind himself, raising his eyebrow at the sight.

Casey was rolling on the ground, laughing, as his arm was wrapped around his stomach, clutching it. Raphael, who was fuming, was already storming off to his room, slamming the door when he went inside his room. Donatello did the same when he went to his laboratory, except his was out of sadness instead of anger.

After an awkward moment of silence, Casey raised an eyebrow, looking back towards Leo.

"Can I have a bowl of cereal?"

888888

Yeah… So…

Review, private message me, tell me what you liked and didn't like.

And… Yeah…

See you later…

888888


	4. Brains Over Brawn

888888

Hello, it's me. 

Anyway… How to start off the '_**rant-of-the-day**_'… Alright, I got something…

People are so impatience these days! I will not just 'hurry up and put Michelle with Raphael', how dare you. Maybe I want her with someone else, like I put down last time in my other rant.

Gosh, _**idiot**_!

This chapter, for the first time, will not have Michelle in it; in fact, it won't have any female in it. Only the thought of a female. And, no, you perverts, it won't be sexual, it'll talk about the breeding moon, that's it though.

Another _**important**_ thing by the way, by _**important**_ I mean totally useless, but if you listen to the song 'So Sick' by Fall Out Boy while reading this, it makes everything more upsetting. Or, you know, any sad song, anything sad song makes this story more upsetting.

Starting.

888888

Title: _**Brains Over Brawn**_

The room was nearly as dark as the night itself, only the flame of a candle upon the turtle's desk was the only thing making light. In Donatello's room, it seemed as though night itself was inside the sewers. The night was the room itself, while the moon was the candle that was shinning upon his desk, trying to brighten up his spirits.

Of course, it wasn't helping at all.

The turtle was sitting upon the jade black rolling chair, elbows upon the desk as his face was resting inside his hands, shaking his head silently to himself. Below him was a piece of paper, covered with notes of the next invention that he was planning on doing, and other information he might need. Wet spots covered the paper below him, as Donnie held back a sob, tears rolled down his cheeks, falling upon the paper.

"…_T…This isn't… Fair…"_

He whispered silently, almost not hearing the words himself, shaking his head in misery, biting his bottom lip.

"_I've done so much more than… Raph and Leo… __**So much more**__…"_

A snarl went across his features, shaking his head madly as he bit down harder on his bottom lip, holding back a cry of anger.

"_Everyday, __**every fucking day**__… I would always try to help her, as she would help me, we were like equal. I always __**treated**__ her like an equal. I would wipe her tears away, joke with her about training, and every day I would do something nice for her…"_

A few more tears ran down his cheeks, his hands clinching, nails going into his face.

"_When __**Raphael**__ helps her out one time, he gets a kiss blown at him. And when __**Leonardo**__ has one fucking talk with her, even though I've __**always**__ listened to her problems, he gets a peck…" _

He coughed, choking on the fact that his throat was dry.

"_And, of course, she's going to pick one of __**those**__ two to be her __**mate**__ for the __**breeding moon**__… __**Not Donatello**__, who's __**always**__ been there for you, who's __**always**__ wiped your tears away, no not him… Of course not…"_

Tears were now slashing down his cheeks, shaking his head still as he sobbed, loudly, not even trying to calm himself down. _**No**_… Why the hell should he calm himself down, huh?

_**Why**_?

Donatello read in many stories that crying helps the heart, and his heart needed help badly. Hell, his heart didn't need a therapist, it need an exorcist for the way it was controlling him. He was going insane; all these thoughts were stopping him from the thing he loved the most… His inventions.

The thing he loved the most…

_No, it wasn't._

What he loved the most was Michelle, the fact that she was so sweet, so caring, the only one who actually gave a damn about his inventions…

The tears slowed down, turning away from the desk in his rolling chair, the tear-soaked face looking towards his bunk bed. On one of the bars of the bunk bed held the purple mask, wiping a few tears away with the back of his hand as he stared at it, giving off a soft sob.

The others cared about his inventions. Leonardo and Raphael would even help him experiment with his inventions if Donnie really needed the help. He truly did love his brothers, even if they were breaking his heart with every look they gave to Michelle.

He sat there, remembering the comments they gave to each other after Michelle blew Raphael.

After a few moments, he wiped the tears away from his face, a weak smile now upon his broken features.

"…_**Brains over brawn, guys…"**_

888888

Yeah… It was short, I know… I just… Didn't know what else to truly do, I do not like upset Donnie…

So… Review, private message me, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and all of your extra thoughts!

Have a nice day, and I'll update soon.

888888


	5. Just Some Other Rats

888888

Hello, it's me.

I was playing 'bloody quarters' at the dance, ripped up my knuckles, and the chapter might be short then. Along with the fact that an idea hasn't truly struck me yet; but the other story is true though.

For '_**Leonardo15**_', I can not message you back for some reason; I also can not private message you either. Yes, you are correct about the breeding season, it is like the 'mating season' that's off of '_**Gargoyles**_'. Cookie for you, my dear. And with the reviews, I understand where the reviewers are coming from; they just want to be heard, to not have one of their favorite character's heart broken. Do not worry though; I will make it a surprise at the end. And don't worry, Don will feel better later.

I can't tell you who she will choose as a mate, dearie. ;)

Now, let me start.

888888

Title: _**Just Some Other Rats**_

The old rat walked through the sewers like there was no hope left in the world, merely sighing out loud, wishing that someone would answer his prays.

_**Raphael**_ would only stay in the training room, breaking everything as he only kept grunting about Leonardo and Michelle.

_**Leonardo**_ would merely smirk, an unknown look held within his eyes as he also said nothing, just grinned.

_**Michelle**_, well; she was just as quiet about things as she was when they first found out the breeding season was coming up.

_**And Donatello…**_

The old rat stopped in his tracks, sighing even louder as he shook his head, walking forward again.

_**Donatello**_ had been in his room for the past two days, not eating, not saying anything, just not coming out. Two days ago when he was about to know on his intelligent son's door, he heard a loud sob, and what sounded like a cry of sorrow leave his lips. Whatever Leonardo had done, it had cut deep into Donatello's heart.

And that was Master Splinter was now walking through the cold, heart-breaking, quiet sewers…

Quiet in all, except a few pebbles that were just getting scattered around.

Mast Splinter merely shrugged that off though, already in an upset mood and no wanting to actually give a damn. It was probably by the other rats around here, which was fine, of course, it was also there home. A slight smile went across the old rat's features, hoping that those other rats were happy. Maybe they weren't upset at their sons or…

When the katana went through his left shoulder, the world stopped moving, just only for that moment though.

That's when the blood-curdling finally left from between his lips.

The blade, as fast as it was put inside of him, was pulled out, a few pieces of his furry skin now upon the ground. His clawed hand pushed up against the wound, trying to control the bleeding as his eyes closed, letting another cry leave his lips as he felt the blood run down upon his furry body.

When Master Splinter opened his eyes, his eyes were staring directly into the shinning, blood red eyes that were staring at him with disgust. The warrior grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling up the rat in the air with one hand, the other hand resting by his side held the blade, dripping with the Master's blood.

"It's good to see you, old rat."

"…_Shredder… W… Wha…"_

His words kept stopping in between his sentences, spitting up blood as he talked, passing Shredder a disgusted look as he noticed the shinning, joyful look in the man's eyes.

"I don't have time to play these foolish games with you, old rat. I am merely here to give your sons a message, when you get back to your _'perfect hiding area'_, tell them…"

Shredder dropped Splinter upon the ground as though he was nothing more than a bag of potatoes, the Master noticing something in the other warrior's hand. Before he could tell what it was, his face was pushed back, roughly, Shredder pouring something into his mouth. As he drank it down, he coughed even more, blood along with some of the liquid leaving the area of his throat.

A large hand went around his muzzle, getting pushed back against the ground as the old warrior merely did nothing, taking the brutal beating. What could he do? He was getting older and older, he was just stabbed, almost throwing up blood, and he was weak in the body, he could not do anything about this.

"…'_Their next, and they will all die before the breeding season comes. And if I can not get them all, then your daughter will be my main target…'_"

With those last words, the villain merely walked away, letting the blade slip from his hand, landing upon the ground with a loud sound of metal hitting something. As Master Splinter laid there, watching with hopeless eyes as the blood dripped from the blade, he closed his eyes, hearing running feet coming towards him.

"Master Splinter? Master Splinter…**Raphael! Help! Master Splinter needs medical assistants! We need to take him to Michelle**!"

"Wha' are 'ya blabbin' about L… _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_… **Donatello, Leo and I need 'ya help**!"

"_M… Master S… Splint…_ **I'm on it**!"

Splinter felt his body being lifted off the ground, feeling something wet hit his cheeks as he, weakly, opened his eyes, staring up at the figures. All three of his sons were shedding tears, Raphael wiping his away with the back of his hand, feeling weak about crying. Leo also wiped his away, not out of weakness though, his was because it was getting in the way of solving the problem. Donatello was also crying, not wiping his tears away though as he let them fall.

As Leonardo took his father into his arms, Raphael stared in confusion towards Donatello as the intelligent turtle took his, Leonardo's, and his own mask off. He wrapped them all in a bundle of cloth, placing it upon Splinter's bleeding shoulder, a soft sob leaving his lips.

"_I'm trying to stop the bleed…"_

He mumbled towards Raphael, who lost the confused look as more tears ran down his cheeks, coughing slightly.

"_Raphael…"_

Splinter coughed up a bit more blood, clinching his hand in a fist.

"_Go… Hurry! Mi… Michelle needs you, the Shr…"_

Another bloody cough.

"_The __**Shredder**__ is after her."_

"But…"

"_Go, Raphael!"_

With a nod, the turtle ran off, using all of his leg strength to carry him back towards the lair, ignoring the pain pulsing through his body. When he finally made it, he quickly hurried to her bedroom, punching the door open with his knuckles. With a scream, the female turtle covered his body with the towel, not wrapping it around herself as she snarled towards Raphael, holding it in front of herself to cover her body.

"Jeez, Raph, I just took a shower, it's not like… What's wrong?"

Walking towards her, looking as though his world was just crushed before his eyes, his muscular arms wrapped around her body, leaning his forehead upon her shoulder. Her own arms wrapped around his body, the towel falling down as she was pulled into a tight embrace, neither of the two caring about her nakedness. That, and Raphael couldn't see her body anyway, which was fine.

"_I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

She let him cry against her shoulder, soothing him with calming words as she stared towards the opening in her room, wondering what had happened. As the warrior cried against, she listened to the sounds of sobs leaving the other two male turtles, as the loud, coughing noise that seemed to have come from Master Splinter.

It did not matter though, for soon enough she would know what's wrong.

888888

Well; I just realized that my knuckles are bleeding again, and this chapter was poorly typed.

Er… Whatever, we'll all live through it.

So… Please review, private message me; Email me, whatever you want to.

Have a wonderful day!

888888


	6. Author's Note: Writing Back To Others

888888

This is not a new chapter; I will do one soon though. This chapter is for me to write messages back to those who have sent me messages. I thought something was wrong with you guys, well; apparently, it was me. I believe that it's rude to not respond back to someone, so… I'm writing back to others. This might answer some of your questions, so read it.

If any is angered/offended/upset by me writing a message back to them this way, I will find another way to contact you, and that I am fully sorry for offending you.

888888

And what happens next?

Eve

888888

_You will see soon what happens next, it might be happy, it might be tragic, but I will type the next chapter soon._

888888

Leonardo15

I'm sorry to about your knuckels, I hope you'll feel better. Last night, I

just wanted to reply really quick to your message. Would you believe I almost

fell asleep doing that? Oh, so it was Gargoyles? I barely remember the

breeding moon episode. Thanks for the the cookie. :) I used to watch that

cartoon everynight before TMNT came on tv again. I'm still surprised Disney

left a few things uncensored the in violence, it still was a good show while

it lasted.

Okay, I understand you know who you want to pair Michelle with it'll just be

fun to mess with the reviewers heads a little right? ;)

Here's my review for "What Would I do Without you" Chapter 5-

Where did Shredder come from and how did he know Michelle was nearing her

breeding season? *scratches head*

uh-oh that's not good I hope the guys help Splinter.

They all help Splinter. Leo and Raph are trying to cover their tears while

Don lets his shed openly not really caring who saw his only concern is help

Splinter although his heart still weeps for Michelle. poor guy was still

crying while they were helping their sensei in the lair.

Raph comes brusting in aplogizing to Michelle about what she's about see by

hugging her. the boys are torn up about what happened to their sensei.

Will Splinter be okay?

That was a sad chapter, hopefully things will start picking up for everyone

and all will be fine again or maybe.

You're doing an excellent job on this story. The chapter may of been short

but it held so much emotion for the characters. :)

I hope to read more chapters when you can update them, I'll review them or in

this case private message you. Thanks again for replying to my message. :)

888888

_The knuckles is not your fault, it's all mine. I should not have been playing '__bloody knuckles__' at the dance. And yes, I am feeling better, so thank you! ;l _

_I was also surprised by what Disney did, but, from what I am guessing, the uncensored violence made the viewers love it even more. The show was a hell of a lot better than the stupid comics. I'm starting to rant, so let me stop._

'_Tis always fun to mess with the reviewers heads. ;P_

_I was going to answer that in the next chapter, but I will answer a bit of it now for you, though. Shredder knows practically everything about his enemies, no joke, he's the type of guy to '__be close to your friends, but be closer to you enemies__'. If he just put a micro transmitter on Michelle, a clip that can track and listen to the turtles where ever they are, then he could just listen to any of her conversations and find out._

_Later on, he, being the Shredder, would find the perfect time to attack, just to attack one member of their family would destroy all of them. At that time it was Master Splinter who would be the one attacked. The Shredder only needed a moment of quick silence to attack. With just a simple attack, poising Master Splinter, he left as quick as he came._

_Yes, Donatello still has a broken-heart, but he still had to help his father. Raphael and Leonardo, a bit more stubborn than their younger brother Donnie, try to wipe their tears away as they help._

_I can not answer that question, maybe Master Splinter will, maybe he won't._

_Thank you for the compliments, I hope you have a wonderful day, and thank you for writing to me. ;l_

888888

Hello;

This is in regards to your TMNT story "WHAT Would I Do Without You"

For myself I feel sorry for Leo, Don, Raph, & Michelle BECAUSE she is in love

with all 3 of them & they in return are equally in love with her as well

SO

for myself what I would like to see happen is for her to spend mating season

with each one of them each year and have a child with the 3 of them

SO

purty please with sugars on top will you please do this because I DO NOT WANT

Leo's, Don's, or Raph's feelings to get hurt.....ok?

[Besides, throughout all history women has done those things with men with

what I am suggesting to you about Leo, Don, Raph, and Michelle]

If you can please respond to this e-mail

Sincerely,

Leo Oneal(Beth Hart)

888888

_I think I already responded to your message some how, but I will again just in case._

_The 'breeding season' is not like that, it's not like regular animals nor humans. It comes every few years, okay, maybe not 'few'. About every 14-years or so, why? Because, I believe that would be the area rating for the females to go into 'heat' and give birth to strong, healthy babies._

_The good thing about this though it the fact that the females give birth to about 4-5 babies, hatchlings rather, after the breeding season._

_Do not worry, the guys will be fi… Er… They'll be fine later on; each will have a broken-heart in the mean time though. Maybe they won't be fine, who knows?_

_And yes, my dear, I know that they have been doing this through out all history._

_Have a wonderful day. ;l_

888888

Hello there I'm Hikari123 and imust say that I truly like your TMNT story

What Would I do Without You I can't review it right now it's because of my

computer is not working right also if you have time please check out my TMNT

stories.

888888

_Thank you for the compliment. _

_I'm sorry your computer isn't working, know the feeling, and yes, I will check out your stories later on. _

_Have a wonderful day, dearie. ;l_

888888

…………….

And for the reviewers, I will type back to you guys later.

So, have a wonderful day, if you have any questions, type me a message and I'll get back to you!

888888


	7. Five Souls, Five Emotions, One Hope

888888

Let me put this as nicely as I can…

Some of you people _**need**_ to _**chill**_ the fuck _**down**_.

Seriously, I could not write back to those people on the last chapter, and I felt that it was rude that I could not, so I did it there. Holy shit, some of you guys would not believe the fucking E-mails I got, and then I given stupid questions/answers like '_Next time, just E-mail or something_'. Good job, dip shit, you just proved to me that you did not even _**READ**_ the information I put in the last chapter.

Oh, and after they rudely break me down, yell, and throw such terrible grammar sentences at me that I can not even read, they tell me this…

'_**i still heart yur story'!**_

Not kidding you, someone did type that to me, I will not say their username/real name, because that would be a bit more rude then I want to act. Look, I'm sorry, but that's just… Idiotic?

No, retarded.

Just… Let me start…

888888

_**Title: Five Souls, Five Emotions, One Hope**_

'_**I have a right to my anger, and I don't want anybody telling me I shouldn't be, that it's not nice to be, and that something's wrong with me because I get angry.**__**..'**_

He didn't feel upset.

That had passed away…

He didn't feel lost.

He was already numb to that feeling…

He didn't feel despondent.

He seemed to have lost hope many years ago…

He was now angry.

Okay, Donatello was fucking pissed, yelling out in pure rage while his hands slammed against his keyboard, letting another raged yell pass his lips. His hands reached up to his head, nails dug into his skull as another yell let his lips, shaking his head as he went into a stage of rage.

"_**This isn't right**_!"

His voice, now sounding ragged and broken, boomed out as though no one was listening, slamming his hands into the keyboard, ignoring the trail of blood that was leaving the top of his head down to his cheeks. With quick, ninja skill movements, his hands had pushed the keyboard off the desk, blood from his palms going onto the jade black keyboard.

"Every single test, every single cure, **EVERYTHING** I've been doing keeps coming negative! Negative, negative, **NEGATIVE**!"

With another cry, he slammed his now bleeding hands against the desk again, knowing that anger was taking over him, taking over his soul.

Donatello just didn't care though, not anymore.

"I can't find a cure! Sense I can't find a cure, I can't find a way to save Splinter! And sense I can't find a way to save Master Splinter, he'll die! All because of me! _**Arrgh**_!"

He snarled towards the computer screen, reading the word '_**NEGATIVE**_' over and over again, tears starting to pool within his eyes. At the sound of something creaking upon his floor, he turned his head towards the doorway, a few tears going down his cheeks.

Standing there, in his doorway, stood both of his companions and his secret lover. Leonardo stood in front of them, horror in his eyes as grief was written all over his features. Raphael held the same look within his eyes as Leonardo had, only suffering now filled his darkened features. Michelle though, she did not hold horror in her lovely eyes, only a worried feature upon her features as she pushed past the other two males, going towards Donnie.

"…_Donatello…?"_

The reality snapped into him, looking down at himself as he realized why his brothers looked at him with such horror. Blood covered his hands, while he felt the blood going down his face, looking towards his side. The computer desk was smeared with his blood, blood lines going across the table towards the ground, the keyboard laying there in ruins from his own doing.

The scene was horrifying.

"_Mich.. Michelle… I'm so sorry, guys… I…"_

All they could was just stand there though, staring.

///////////////

'_Grief teaches the steadiest minds to waver.__..'_

He didn't know what to do.

He did not know what to say, what to think, how to even breathe, he just… Stood there.

The all mighty, fearless leader stood there, looking at his brother with horror placed within his eyes.

Donatello, the calmest of all, the guy who knew what to do at any time, just snapped in front of his very own eyes. Ma… Maybe Leonardo wouldn't have stood there like an idiot if he had snapped at a different time, maybe then he would have pulled his brother into his arms and gave him comfortable words of hope and love.

He just couldn't at this time though, not now.

Leonardo was clinging onto Donatello for hope, but now…

Now he did not know what to think.

Their master, their _**father**_, was _**dying**_, and it seemed as though they could not do anything to save him. And there Donatello stood, blood smeared all around him, the look of insanity and horror in his own eyes, realizing how serious this was.

The last firefly, the firefly of hope, just died within him.

All hope was lost.

///////////////

'_People have a hard time letting go of their suffering. Out of a fear of the unknown, they prefer suffering that is familiar.__..'_

Raphael had always suffered a bit every day of his life.

When he saw the true suffering that Donatello showed through his raged actions though, he realized that his suffering was nothing compared to Donatello's.

His brother was… Holy shit.

No words could describe his brother and what stage of insanity he was in.

So, he merely stood there, opening and closing his mouth, over and over again he did this, until he finally realized that he wasn't going to say a thing.

///////////////

'_We have been taught to believe that negative equals realistic and positive equals unrealistic.__..'_

Her hand reached out towards him, as Donatello shook a bit at her soft touch, turning away with shame upon his features. She pulled her older brother in an embrace, even as he struggled to get out of her arms she wouldn't let go, not now, not ever. Tears raced down her own cheeks, whispering a few calming words under her breath to not only calm him, but to calm herself.

She felt cold, so very cold…

If she had known that her brother was breaking, that he needed any sort of help, she would have done something, the same as her brothers.

If any of them knew that he needed help, they would have dropped everything and they would have came to his rescue.

Her crystal blue eyes snapped open, feeling another pair of arms wrap around her as Leonardo leaned his head against Donatello's head, also whispering calming words to him. Raphael, who had now wrapped his arms around them as his head rested on top of Michelle's head, merely held them tight, saying nothing at all.

It was the type of moment that brought you back to life, the moment that helped that hopeful firefly deep inside start lighting up again, there was hope. A feeling that everyone needed to go on, the feeling that showed that others cared, that they loved you with all their hearts.

///////////////

'_Never lose hope, even at the stage of death, when you see that light, smile at it and say "I believe in hope"…'_

_Yes, 'hope' was the right word for the moment…_

Master Splinter laid there in that healing bed that was all the way at the side of the room, not saying a word as the mask upon his face was pushing more air into his lungs, helping him watch this beautiful moment. Even if he did not live, he would die in peace, peace to know that his children would always be there for each other.

He had watched everything, from the time where Donatello snapped, to the part where they all were in an embrace.

If someone had told the old rat this story, he would have merely laughed, not believing a word they would have said. As he laid there though, watching with watering eyes, he finally realized once and for all that they all loved each other in such a way that there was not enough paper in the world to write it on.

His eyes looked towards the machine by his side, listening to the slow, beating noise get louder as he raised an weak eyebrow, realizing that it was that 'life machine' Donatello had been talking about. Master Splinter had not heard that sound earlier though; it was silent just before Donatello had let a raged cry leave his lips.

'_Did I die…?'_

As soon as the question popped into his mind, Leonardo, brushing tears off his cheeks, looked towards his father, the grin growing upon his once broken features.

"He's breathing!"

Now the others turned, all of them had tears going down their cheeks.

"Master Splinter!"

"Yo, he's breathing!"

"The tests said you were negative though; thank the shark that I was wrong though…"

With those simple words, all of them crowded around him, all telling the man in the bed about how much they loved him, and how they'll protect him through out the rest of his life.

With a smirk upon his muzzle though, he leaned up upon his elbows, staring at all of them in the eyes, opening his mouth to say…

"You _**know**_… Dying made me _**realize**_ how _**much**_ I _**really**_ want _**grand children**_."

With those words, all of them laughed, pulling each other in hugs as they all smiled.

For this moment, they all could hold hope in their hearts.

888888

Alright, so…

Review, message… Er… I can't message back, but I'll get to you later if you do, or just message me at and leave me your E-mail address. Do whatever you want to.

And have a wonderful day! ;l

888888


	8. He's Finally Gone Crazy

888888

No, this story should not be thought of in the old TMNT style, like the old shows with Irma in it and what-not. You can if you want to, but it's not in that style in my mind, but I do not care what you think of this story in any style. I'm just using old characters for fun, that's all.

Oh, yeah… _'Hello, it's me'_.

And let me start.

888888

Title:_** He's Finally Gone Crazy**_

"He's _alive_…"

The rhinoceros mutant mumbled, giving off a snort.

"Yeah, boss man, I thought 'ya said the old rat was gonna die!"

The other mutant, this mutant a warthog, also snorted, letting his voice yell out his raged words. Both of the mutants sat in front of the large screen on their knees, both watching with disgust upon their faces as the family embraced, the warthog mutant giving off a fake gagging sound. The two males in front of the screen giggled like small child, as though they had heard that their crush liked them or something along those lines.

A few feet behind them sat the muscular, malicious figure himself, a smug look placed upon his features that hid under the metal mask upon his face. His fingers tapped on the arm rest of his rolling chair, not even glancing towards the two mutants that were just staring at him. He spun around in his chair, not a soul seeing the slight sly smile that was growing upon his lips.

When Shredder was smiling, it meant evil to the whole Manhattan area, maybe even the world.

"Bebop… Rocksteady… I did say he was going to die, but not _now_."

"…_**What**_?"

When both of the mutant males questioned him, the smirk grew even more upon his features, pushing himself off the rolling chair with such poise that the other two were stunned. He walked towards them in such grace, as though his metallic boots were walking upon fluffy, large clouds, that both of their mouths feel open.

"You heard me, I know you did. I said… _"He was to die, but not __now__._" That's not part of the plan."

"Er… What's cha' plan, boss man?"

When Rocksteady looked at Shredder, he thought he noticed a grin upon his face now.

"_I thought you would never __**ask**__…"_

He spun around, back now turned away from them as he headed towards his desk that was now placed in the middle of the room. His hand slid calmly upon the top of his desk, as though he was sliding his hand across the thigh of a love one, as his fingers swiftly pulled a few papers off his desk before the two could see what the papers had written on them.

"…_**THIS**_ is my plan, boys!"

He swung the papers up in the air with a wave of his hand; the other two raised their eyebrows at him, coughing slightly.

"How is _**THAT**_ your plan, master?"

Squealing like two little girls, Rocksteady and Bebop wrapped their arms around each other, looking towards their side where the female voice came from. With a swift movement of her hand, Karai pushed a lock of her jade black hair from her eyes, raising an eyebrow towards her master. Bebop pushed Rocksteady away from him, grunting as Rocksteady snarled back towards him, muttering '_fag_' under his breath.

"These papers hold all the information of the plan I need. The cure to save Splinter in on here, when breeding season is over, when and where the turtles will be, these papers have _**everything**_ I _**need**_."

She nodded towards him, raising an eyebrow as she noticed him walking towards the fireplace that was already lit. His side leaned against the hot, brick red colored wall that was by the fireplace, watching as his apprentice took a step towards him.

"…And what is your plan, master?"

"_**Ha**_… At the beginning, my plan was complicated, so confusing that even I almost did not know it, and it came from my own mind."

Shredder placed his arms on top of the fireplace, his scarlet eyes staring into the burning fire as his head rested against his arms, shaking his head slightly. Karai watched in, surprising herself at this feeling, fear, taking a step back towards Rocksteady and Bebop as the two males nodded up towards her.

The room stayed in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire burning wood, as the three figures stared at their boss, or master, depending who you were talking to. After long, insane silent moments, the muscular male finally sighed, giving off a groan.

"The plan was to poison the old rat, to make the turtles believe they almost lost everything, to see them all crush down into the concrete. I knew that the old rat would live through the first round of the poison effect, he might be old, but he is still strong within the heart. This would give him enough strength to live the first round of the poison effect, but would still leave him more weak than usual…"

He paused, seeing if they wanted to ask anything, but their silence he went on.

"By his survival, they would all be cheerful, and have hope still within their hearts for later on…"

"Isn't that a bad thing, _bo_…"

"**Shut up**, _I'm_ **talking**."

With a giggling snort, Bebop pushed against Rocksteady with his shoulder, both of the males giggling again until Karai smacked the both of them in the back of the head.

"Please, go on, I know you know something that we do not know."

"Not _**enough**_ hope to go through that _**again**_, though. I also hacked into the purple masked turtle's computer, and good thing I had done that too, or their _**precious**_ master would be perfectly fine. He had found more than two ways to get rid of the poisoning, but when he kept seeing the word '_**negative**_' over and over again; his anger had finally taken over. Donatello is no fool, he knows when he is right, and with his_**father's**_ life on the line, he knew that something was wrong.

I knew he would snap, a broken-heart is never good for you sanity, and with your father dying, well; that just puts the icing on the cake. I knew that one of his siblings would walk in when he snapped, I did not expect that all _three_ of them would see him lose everything. That was even better though, for me anyway.

Yes, Splinter lived through that mess.

Yes, they now all have hope in their hearts, again.

I know that when Splinter goes through the second stage of the poisoning, he won't live, and none of the turtles will keep their sanity. They just saw their most hopeful brother fall into a pit of insanity of cruelty; they finally know that they won't win against the Shredder."

"How do you know all of this, boss?"

"_**I don't**_. Easy as that. _**I don't**_. I'm just guessing, you fool, which is why this _**was**_ the fucking plan. I'm just guessing now, and no matter who I ask, no one can help me with the defeat of the turtles."

"Your plan is brilliant, and I believe that… Wait, _**was**_ your plan? What's the new plan?"

"_This_."

With that simple word that smoothed out from between his lips, his hand let the papers slip from his fingers, going into the fire. As the three figures let a cry leave their lips, the pair of scarlet eyes calmly stared into the fire, watching all of his work, all of his plans, all of his research burn within the flames.

"…What. The. Hell. Shredder…"

Krang, who was rolled into the room at the beginning of this conversation on a metal cart, just stared at the burning pages, eyes as big as saucers. A man named Glasses stood behind the cart, also staring with his eyebrow raised, a black hand raised up to his face to fix his glasses.

_**GS5///**__… Hey, I'll give you a cookie if you guys can guess what show 'Glasses' is off of, and no smart asses, not 'TMNT'…__**///GS5**_

"…Are you mad, _**Shredder**_?!"

"No, I _**understand**_ now. The turtles never have a plan, and they _**always**_ defeat me, and how do they do that? Because they don't know what's going to _**happen**_. So why the hell should we know, huh? We always say we _**know**_ what's going to happen, but it never does _**happen**_. I _**say**_ that Splinter is _**going**_ to die by the second stage of the poisoning, but what if Donatello _**ignores**_ his computer and just _**uses**_ the cure anyway, then what?

I did all of that _**research**_, all of that _**planning**_, all of that _**thinking**_, for _**nothing**_.

My plan is now ruined, and the turtles have now won again, and they all live happily ever fucking after. No, not again. We will just… Just… '_Wing it_'. Lets just see where this takes us, and we will work on that."

"…_He's finally gone crazy_…"

Krang mumbled under his breath, shaking his head- Er, brain, as he was rolled towards the end of the room where Karai and the boys where. Glasses pulled an evil grin upon his face, quickly leaving the room as the other stared at Shredder, most of their mouths had fallen open.

Quietly, almost silently, he closed the door behind him, pulling out his cell phone with quick movements of his hand as he pressed the button for 'speed dial'. The line rang three times in a row before a deep, male voice finally answered on the other line.

"_Yeah, Dracon babe, you ain't gonna believe this…_"

888888

Yup, that's it.

So, review, private message me, whatever you want to. Tell me if I was good, bad, retarded, go nuts if you want too!

So, have a good day, and see ya!

888888


	9. Not Everything Needs A Title

888888

Yeah, hey…

I'm just… Gonna start typing randomly and pray that it comes out okay. If it doesn't, well; that sucks.

888888

_**Title: Not Everything Needs A Title**_

Deep, intelligent brown eyes stared up at the endless sky, the light from the dead stars shinning within the sky. The sky was shinning through a chained fence that was above the sewers, the intelligent turtle staring up at the sky through the metal fence. Donatello sighed, loudly, trying to clear his head from any sort of thoughts as his fingers ran over the bandage that was wrapped around his head, like a bandana.

It was where his nails had dug into his skin, remembering the blood going down the palms of his hands as his hand touched the desk where his computer rested, blood smearing all over the desk area.

His hand went over his eyes, leaving his head as he rubbed the brown orbs, gently, shaking his head again. He remembered the blood all around him, his father dying, then the horror within their eyes… Even Leonardo was filled with horror at the sight before him.

A thin, furry hand touched his shoulder.

The turtle felt like he almost jumped out of his skin, eyes snapping open as he looked over his shoulder, staring into the eyes of his master. The old samurai took a step by Donatello's side, eyes looking up at the sky that Donatello had been looking at before, the sky that would always be above their heads at any moment.

"You should be resting, master."

The old rat ignored his comment, still staring at the sky as Donatello finally mirrored his actions, wondering what he was staring at.

"You know, my son, that the sky is everlasting."

"………_**Huh**_?"

"No '_huh_', my son, but a '_yes_'. The sky is everlasting; it will always be there for you, no matter what. From your first heart beat to the last, it will bring you the sun, the moon, and even the glorious stars."

"…_**Where are you going with this, master Splinter**_?"

"_Where am I going with this_?"

The old samurai repeated the question himself, eyes still addressed to the sky as though he was talking to the sky instead of Donatello.

"I'm going to the sky with this, my son."

It was one of those times when Donatello wanted to scream out loud, and pull out his hair, that is, if he had any. It was one of those times when his father would say certain words that would even confuse the _King of Riddles_, until it was explained. And after it was explained, Donatello just wanted to kick himself for not understanding it.

As though reading his thoughts, the old samurai grinned to himself, eyes staying upon the sky that hung above his head.

"Even if I die, even if you do not mate with Michelle, just remember that there will always be the sky there to bring you the next sun rise. I know that these words do not help you out right now, and you may believe that these words are just a bunch of… Lies, but later on, you will realize that these words are true."

They stayed silent, for many moments, the silence driving Donatello in a stage of craziness, wanting to say something, _**anything**_.

"…Who do you think Michelle will pick for as a mate?"

He noticed that the old rat raised an eyebrow, the grin fading away as a sigh left his lips, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can not tell you, my son. Maybe after she reads the book that I left on her bed, maybe then we'll all know."

With that, the old rat turned away from him, walking back towards their home, his fingers counting down, each finger going down by each second.

'_Three… Two… One…'_

"_**Wait**_! Master Splinter! What was the book you gave her?!"

The old rat stopped within his tracks, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder, Donatello noticing the grin upon his father's face. He shrugged his shoulders like an ah-so innocent school boy, hold back a chuckle.

"Oh, just a book about something humans have done in the past."

"Like what?!"

Master Splinter shrugged again, leaving a poor, confused and some-what joyful Donatello by himself, who just looked back up at the sky with a sigh.

888888

Er… It was short…

Who cares.

Review please, tell me what you liked and did not like, and have a bangin' day!

888888


	10. The Male Trio Tango

888888

Here and now, I'm sorry about not updating as much as I used too.

I went onto my '_**AOL**_' E-mail account and saw over two hundred E-mails, and I just found out that a lot of them are requests. Not that I'm truly complaining, I love the fact that people are asking me requests, I just didn't think I would get that many requests, and most of these requests I'm getting will take me chapters and chapters.

Anyway, I started this because someone asked me _'Why haven't you updated your story as much, and when you do, it's short and losey?' _That's why, so I'm terribly sorry that I have not gotten to the main point of the story, that I have not told you who Michelle is going to go with, and all that other jazz.

Let me start.

888888

_**Title: The Male Trio Tango**_

"I want marshmallows on my pizza, Raph."

Leonardo stared at the male with a sigh escaping his lips, shaking his head as Raphael slammed his fist into the wooden table, leaning over the side of the wooden object to stare Donatello in the eyes.

"Yeah? Well; I want M&Ms."

"Can't we just get pepperoni like normal citizens for once?"

"We ain't normal, Leo, that's why we ain't getting' anything normal."

While the others argued over the non-important issue that was at foot, Michelle stayed in complete silence at the end of the table, eyes swaying over the pages in the book that was held in her hands. After a few minutes of arguing, all eyes turned towards Michelle, not hearing the female voice pipe up once in the argument, unlike her. Donatello caught sight of the book in her hand, gasping to himself, while Raphael raised an eyeridge towards her, using his Sai as a toothpick.

"Hey, I didn't ya' could read, babe…"

Leonardo sighed at his brother, passing him a glare as his eyes looked towards where his sister sat, the female not even glancing up from her book to look at them.

"What are you reading?"

"_Hmm_…? Oh, nothing special, just a book…"

Her words let her lips in a smooth, cool pace, not noticing the glint of horror within Donatello's eyes. Her purple bandana brother coughed, nervously, into his hand, leaning over slightly to see if he could read any words in the book. The intelligent turtle just needed to read enough to understand things, he just wanted… No, _**needed**_ to know what the book was about!

'_I had soft, pumpkin flavored lips against my own soft lips, his muscular chest against my own chest, his heart beating against me. Arms encircled around my thin waist, rough, teasing lips going down my neck, lavender scent filling my senses. A pair of hands had gripped upon the waist band of my jeans, rose scented hair brushed against my bare stomach, taunting me in this feeling that I had needed for… __**Ever**__. This is the time of my life, and I knew that I should have picked…_'

Suddenly, the passionate words his soul had been taken in were closed right before his eyes, the turtle sitting there in silence. He felt as though the answer to life had just be ripped out of his bare hands, after all the work he had been through, it was just taken from him like he was just a little baby with candy.

"Master Splinter told me to not any of you guys know what this story is about until I am done reading it."

"…What is it? Like a romance book, _dear_?"

Donatello asked, calmly, as Raphael let a mocking laugh leave his lips, shaking his head at his younger brother, while shooting him a death glare at him calling her '_dear_'.

"Naw, Splinter wouldn't make her keep it a secret if it was romance book. It's a porn book, ain't it, _babe_?"

"Stop it, the both of you, when our _beautiful_ sister wants to tell us, she will."

Leonardo merely sat there, sipping his tea, ignoring the death glares both of his brothers were now sending him, trying his best to keep the smirk off his face.

Michelle huffed to herself, a scarlet blush forming on her cheeks from what they were saying to her, turning the page of her book with calm gesture. The screaming of the tea going off could be heard, the female stood up from her spot at the table, book held tightly within her grasp. When Leonardo slowly stood up, the female placed a soft, calm hand upon his shoulder, gently pushing him back down to his sitting spot.

"You've been working hard all day, rest for a bit, I will get it."

With that, Michelle, with the book, went through the kitchen doors, going off to take care of the tea. When the doors closed behind her in a silent motion, Raphael pointed the Sai towards both of his brothers who were sitting across from him at the table. Donatello pulled his Bo staff out from behind his back, both brothers now snarling at each other with rage. Leonardo gave off a glare, hand resting behind his back on the golden handle of one of his katanas, raising an eyeridge at them.

"Ya kiddies need to lay off, we all know who she's going to pick..."

Raphael flexed his arms, showing his guns off to his brothers, while Donatello let a mocking laugh leave his lips.

"You, hot-head? Please, you would only get her killed."

"What would do with her, Donnie? Experiment on her? 'Cause from I've seen, you apparently don't know what sex is and how to make babies."

"What will you do after she gets pregnant, Raphael? All these months all I've heard from you, the both of you, is '_how you will fuck her the best_' or '_how you will be the best mate for her_'. What are you guys going to actually do for the babies? Do you guys even know how to take care of a child, let alone a baby?"

"…_Do you_?"

The three of them stared at one another, not truly looking at one another though, thinking about the problem that was just brought up. All three of them loved Michelle, wanted to be with her, wanted to hold her in a tight embrace while they mated, but now there was a serious problem…

"How do you take care of a baby?"

"Do we even have the items needed for the little babies?"

"Can we even handle babies at this time?"

As questions poured out of all their mouths, the trio stared at each other, the same question coming into each and every one of their minds.

"…What will we do about Shredder…?"

All three of them sat there, none knowing the answer to the question. Also unknowing to them, Michelle was leaning against the door, listening to their words, silent tears running down her cheeks. Also unknown to them, a figure had stepped into their home in the sewers, blood trickling down from his forehead.

To Be Continued…

888888

Yup, I'm gonna be lazy again and keep things in a secret like always.

So, please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, would could be changed/what was great about the chapter, ect.

Yeah…

Have a wonderful day!

888888


	11. I Hope You Find This Gift

888888

Hi.

Bye.

888888

_**Title: I Hope You Find This Gift**_

"_**Push**_!"

Leonardo's cry had found a way into Raphael's mind; the red-bandana-wearing brother pushed his muscular hands upon his father's chest, sweat and tears sliding down his both of his cheeks. Splinter didn't budge by this movement, his body merely staying in the same calm position he had been in for the past ten minutes. Donatello was on the opposite side of the bed from where Raphael was, also pushing his hands against his father's chest at the same time his older brother did.

Michelle stared at them, the pain within her eyes were leaving ashes of tears upon her cheeks, not moving a single muscle as she sat upon the scarlet chair that was at the foot of the bed.

It happened _so _fast… All she remembered was her father falling to the ground; Leonardo quickly picked Master Splinter up and brought him to Donnie. Then… Then it was all just blank.

Their cries were unnoticed to her, only noticing that the once beeping sound made from the machine only minutes ago was now only making one loud, obnoxious noise. It was as though they were being mocked, being teased at the fact that they could not control this situation, some higher force wanting them to know that no amount of tears would change a thing.

Her crystal blue eyes stared at the machine that Leonardo was looking tear-fully at, only a straight, green line upon the screen. The female turtle out of all the other males did nothing at all as they tried their best to have their father breathe out one breath, just _one_ breath, just a _single_ heartbeat to tell them that they still had _some_ sanity left.

"_Donatello! Do something, __**please**_!"

"_I'm trying, Raphael! I really am_!"

As their cries filled her thoughts, her eyes left the screen that was still haunting her thoughts, looking towards the scene before her. All three of them were in tears, sweat pouring down from their foreheads, pushing against the chest of their master again, only to fail again.

"_This isn't fair! We save the innocent, we would give up our limbs to save anyone, and what do we get?! We get this! What have we ever done, huh?!_"

Donatello spun his body around in a single motion, noticing the machine that had been taunting them to the ground, the screen smashing upon the concrete ground. The glass from the screen spread across the flooring like how Donatello's emotions were, tears rushing down his broken features.

"_**We**_… _**We**_ never did _**anything**_!"

The sob quickly left Raphael, who let a raged cry leave his lips, kicking the already broken machine on the ground, as though that would bring their Master Splinter back from the afterlife.

"We help anyone we can, even our enemies, and this is how we are _**repaid**_!"

Leonardo gave off his own cry, slamming his fist on the side of the bed, only a few inches away from his father's face, as though he might actually punch his father in the face.

"_How dare you three_."

All eyes turned towards the shaky, emotional voice, all of the males hearing the cold tome that had escaped from between her lips. The once shinning, joyful crystal blue eyes were now puffed-up, red eyes, now only glistening with tears instead of joy. Tears left water-streaks upon her cheeks, her hands collapsed together, as though she was the only one that could comfort herself in this situation. Her simple, white dress was wrinkled up with water-streaks also upon the chest area of her dress, where her tears had fallen upon.

Even in her worst, she was still beautiful.

"He died a peaceful death, he could have died a long, painful death, but no, he went away peacefully. Our father died in peaceful bliss, knowing that his children loved him and were happily in love. I… Know it hurts that he died this early, that he did not see any of you guys find the perfect girl, or…"

A sob escaped her trembling lips.

"…Or see me give birth to any of the eggs that we will have. At least he died happily though, and… And he wouldn't want this."

"…Want what?"

"For us to cry and scream over his death, Raphael. To lash out at the world for his death and others for what can not be controlled, this is not what we were taught. I may not the smartest, nor the strongest, not even the bravest out of all of us, but I will say that when Master Splinter talked, he taught us that you did not have to be the best to know what we could and could not control. He…"

Another silent sob that brought forth more unwanted tears.

"Would kiss us all on the forehead and tell us to keep living our lives, to love one another _and_… _And_…"

"…_And_ too look up at the sky when we needed hope, for even with his _death_…"

"…_The_ sky will always, _always_…"

"…_Bring_ us a new sun _rise_…"

"…_To_ tell us that this is another new, bright day for _hope_."

The group stared at each other, not moving from their positions with different emotions on each of their face. Michelle took the first step, getting up from her chair that she sat upon, walking towards her brothers. Without saying anything, all of them had pulled each other in a tearful hug, silence filling the room as the only sounds heard were their sobs and whispering words of sorrow and hope.

"He told you guys the same speech too, huh?"

Leonardo wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, the same as the two other brothers, trying to stay strong in front of their sister. All of them let a chuckle leave their lips, trying their best to lighten up the mood as something glistened in the lighting above their heads. The female turned towards the glistening object, eyes catching the sight of a golden object that rested upon the wooden desk by the bed, waiting for someone to pick it up.

With delicate fingers, the golden chain was lifted up by her finger tips, all eyes staring at the golden necklace in complete wonder. All eyes stared at the simple, golden heart locket upon the chain; the locket couldn't be bigger than two inches, but they all looked at the object as though it was the answer to the universe. There was rose imprint on the locket; three petals looked as though they had fallen off the perfect rose that was imprinted upon the locket.

Leonardo leaned towards the desk with questioning, tearful eyes as he pulled the piece of scratch paper off the desk. Lifting it up for all of them could see, scarlet words were upon the page, clearly written by pen so they could not be removed off the page. The leader opened his mouth, letting the words on the paper leave his trembling lips, a broken heart easily heard by the tone of his voice…

"… '_I know you four do not understand, I know you will not understand till you are older, but this is for the best. Someday when you're lonely, sometime after all of painful bliss, somewhere lost in emptiness, I hope you find this gift and know that the sun will rise the next day. When I die, cry, yes, cry all you might if you wish, cry in sorrow if you must, young ones. After today though, when the sun rises again for your four, smile at the bright new day, and forget about me. Teach one another, help one another, love one another, and know that no matter what, I love you four with every rising sun'_…"

Their leader paused, letting tears slip down his cheeks before he opened his mouth again to whisper in the silent room…

"… '_I love you, and please know that this was for the best. With every amount of love there is in the universe, Splinter Hamato, your master, your teacher, your parent, your father.'_…"

As the words slipped from between his lips, Michelle thumbed with the locket, pulling it open for their eyes could see what was inside. When they found out what was inside, another river of tears had left them, all crying in sorrow.

There a picture of their family and friends, all of them smiling. Donatello, Leonardo, and Master Splinter were grinning as Raphael was in a headlock by Michelle, both of them also grinning towards the camera. April, Casey, and Irma were also in the picture, smiles upon their own faces as Casey had one arm on each of the girls' shoulders, smirking himself with that goofy grin of his. The picture was taken on Valentine's Day.

Without saying a single word, Leonardo slipped the locket from her grasp, the female only watching in confusion as he unhooked the clip on the chain. Placing the necklace around her neck, the leader closed the clip together again, the necklace now lying perfectly upon her neck.

None of them said a word, only smiling slightly as Michelle stared at them in shock, tears slowly down her cheeks, all of them knew that was where the necklace belonged.

For Donatello was the smartest, the scientist in the family…

For Raphael was the strongest, the fighter in the family…

For Leonardo was the bravest, the leader in the family…

And Michelle was the loving in the family, making her the guardian.

"_Today, we cry…_"

Leonardo started, using his finger tips to brush the tears that were trailing down the sides of Michelle's cheeks.

"_Tomorrow, we love one another and train like usual. Even if the world has stopped for one, we must keep going on_."

With that, they group kept on crying, locked in each other's arms, knowing that tomorrow the sun will rise again. And with a new sun rise, there will always…

_**Always be hope.**_

To Be Continued…

888888

Yeah, so please review, private message me, you know the jazz.

Before I Go, I gotta tell you Eve, I read your review and my immediate thought was '_She __**BURNED**__ me, I was just __**BURNED**_'! I would be even more burned if it wasn't the fact that I already know who I'm going to pick for Michelle, I just don't want any of _YOU_ guys to know, so I'm giving all of the boys a chance.

If I really even wanted too, I could put Michelle with Casey, now, I'm not going too, but I could.

Review me and tell me who you guys think I'm gonna put Michelle with!

Have a wonderful day, you guys!

888888


	12. I'm Holding Back Nothing

88888888

Hello. I hope everyone is having a fantastic day.

So, I was going through my freakin' huge pile of E-mails, and I realized that I haven't done any of my fanfictions in a while. I've been busy with something else, and I just stopped my all of my fan fictions on here.

Well; I believe it's time to do another chapter to each of those stories!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do not, then I believe that sucks for you.

88888888

Title: I'm Holding Back Nothing

"Michelle, we can't keep doin' this."

"Raphael, we have to keep training."

"Yeah? Well; I ain't trainin' with ya' when I know something is on your mind."

With that being said, Raphael pulled his hand away from Michelle's stomach, about to punch her to the ground, until he realized something was up. The female stood there in confusion, watching as her brother strolled towards the wooden bench in the training room, plopping himself down on the solid object. Patting a hand on the seat next to him, he waited for his companion to come and sit by his side, to talk to him.

"What's really up, Elle? You haven't been trainin' that well, you haven't been eatin' much either, and you're always readin' that stupid book! What's so great about it?"

"Master Splinter gave it to me before he died, Raph…"

With those words whispered from her lips, she raised one of her hands, unknowing to herself, to the top of her chest, where her locket was resting on her orange tank top. In her other hand she held the small book her father had given to her, the book had become so important to her, as though it was her bible.

"And ya' said ya' would tell us what the book was about after ya' read it, what's it about, Michelle? Huh?"

When her reply was only silence, the male turtle sighed, loudly, eyeing the book that was in her hand.

"You shouldn't hold back nothin', Michelle."

Her ice blue eyes searched through his pair of courageous, brown eyes, trying to see if his words were only a cover of something. The deeper she looked though, the more she realized that it was time to tell all of them about her book, and who she wanted to choose for a mate.

"I'll tell you if you get Donatello and Leonardo in here, it's time for you guys to know who my mate will be."

In a blink of an eye, Raphael was gone, calling out his to his brothers, telling them what Michelle was going to tell them. In a matter of seconds all three of the males were in the room, all of them looking at their female companion in wonder, they all seemed mesmerized by the sight of her. It wasn't a surprise though, for all three of them knew that it was finally the time for Michelle to tell them who she was going to pick to be her mate for the breeding season.

"Boys…"

The female started, legs crossed as the book was laid upon her thin lap. She grinned though, tilting her head to the side as each and every single male stood tall and mighty, letting her warm smile shine on them.

"Or should I say 'men'?"

All of them grinned in pride, standing even taller by her words as the female turtle, nervously, brushed her hand over her thigh, trying to think over the words she was going to say.

"I love all of you with my entire heart, each of you hold my heart in your palm. Master Splinter also knew this, which is why he gave me this book."

Waving the small book in the air, the three males nodded, patiently waiting for her to keep going on.

"Someone recently told me to not hold anything back, and he's right. Which is why I believe you guys deserve to know what decision I have come to, what decision Splinter and I have both come to terms with."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Of course."

All three of them replied after her sentence, each male looking at each other in unsure, each one of them hoping that whoever was picked would not leave the other two broken-hearted that wasn't picked.

"Listen here, and listen well. This… This is hard for me to say, and if you guys only berate me, I'm just not going to say anything at all, got it?"

Again, all three of them at the same time nodded at her, lips sealed in a straight line.

"I… Er… Do you guys think it's possible, maybe, to have a love so strong that nothing could compare?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"What if this kind of love wasn't just for one person, but more then one? What if you didn't have each and lover by your side, and you knew that you die without even one of them, what would you do then?"

"Michelle, are you saying…?"

Leonardo started to question, closing his mouth shortly afterwards though, as Raphael's eyeridge was raised up, while Donatello's mouth was slightly open.

"I know you guys love each other, or at least have a crush one ach other. I've seen you guys kiss each other; I've heard the chuckles and giggles from you guys. I've noticed that all of you guys are just in one bedroom, while all of the other rooms are empty, and I've heard the moans. I don't care how embarrassing this is, do you guys love each other, or is this a false hope for me?"

"…No, its true…"

Donatello whispered, softly, all three males blushing a deep scarlet, though they still stood in glory as they had when this conversation first started.

"Then… Then this won't be that hard to ask… Why don't all of us… Why can't we just… Er… I… Why can't all of us just be together, and not just in breeding season, but in general? I need you guys, every single one of you, if I didn't have one of you by my side, I would die."

"Ya' want… All of us to be together?"

"Why not, Raphael? If you guys love each other, and you truly love me, then there should be no problem doing this. I'll probably have more then one child, I'll probably have, at least, three, I think… Mating won't be a problem, raising the child or children won't be a problem, and being together won't be a problem at all."

They all stayed in silence, staring at each other, all of them dwelling on the topic.

"…What do you guys say…?"

"Yes."

A smile spread over her features as the males grinned at her, nodding their heads as they watched her turn her back away from them, not looking at them anymore. She glanced over her shoulder, winking at them as she let the strap of her tank top slightly fall of her slim, smooth shoulder.

"Why don't we '_train_' for the breeding season, then?"

…

_**(Three months later)**_

…

The month after they all came together was mating season, the next month Michelle had become pregnant, and the third month she had laid her eggs down.

The up coming mother was sitting by the eggs, all five eggs resting peacefully in the pile of hay that was formed into a nest, the hay protecting the eggs for the cold. The tips of her fingers gazed one of the eggs, nodding her head to herself as she felt the warmth from the egg go to her fingers.

"The eggs are really big, huh?"

"Yeah, the egg is about half the size of my arm, the tip of it goes to the tips of my fingers and the egg ends at my elbow."

"That's because the eggs aren't normal eggs, Raphael. Their mutant turtles, unlike us, they will be born the size of a normal sized human baby, along with the fact that they will…"

Donatello kept going on about the eggs, both Raphael and Donatello sitting on the stairs that lead into Splinter's room. The eggs were placed into Splinter's old room, not changing anything in their mater's old room except adding two things.

One thing was the egg nest with the eggs.

The second thing was a silver statue that was in the shape of their deceased master, the statue was him standing tall and mighty, standing the same way the males had stood before Michelle the day they had become mates. His cane, like what he usually looked like when he was alive, was out in front of him, helping him to stand in his glory.

"I'm so proud of you."

Leonardo said by Michelle's side, the female looking towards her left side at him, his eyes gazing at the eggs in the large nest. Raphael and Donatello had stopped talking, also staring at Leonardo, waiting for their brother to speak.

"You have _**three**_, crazy males as mates, and you were pregnant with _**five**_ eggs. You kept control of all of us while you gave birth to five eggs, I just can't believe that this is worth this."

"It is, it's always worth it, and it'll definitely be worth it when these eggs hatch."

Patting on the wooden floor under her, Raphael and Donatello both stood up from the stairs to go by her side, sitting down with Leonardo. All of them sat around her, not saying a single word as they gazed at the eggs, not needing to say a single word. Raphael looked up towards the statue that stood in front of the eggs, as though the statue was guarding the eggs, as the male smiled, weakly.

"Do you think Splinter would have been happy with our decision?"

"He wanted the best for us, and this is the best for us, all of us."

All of them nodded at her words, leaning against each of her sides, one more by her left side, one by her right, and one behind her back. Michelle sat there, in complete bliss as their warmth traveled to her, letting the passionate feeling wash over her body. All of the males closed their eyes, dozing off a bit as the female turtle kept awake, staring at the statue as her fingers gazed each egg.

She lifted up her hand, kissed her palm, and then blew a kiss at the statue.

"I love you, and I hope the afterlife is as kind to you as you have been to us."

As soon as the whispered words left her lips, she also closed her eyes, dozing away with the males around her. Unknown to all of them, a male figure stood in from of the statue, a blue glow reflecting off his body as his knowing eyes gazed over the eggs, and then looking towards his children.

When Michelle blew a kiss at Master Splinter, he had raised his hand up in the air and acted like he had caught the kiss, placing the kiss in his pocket.

"I love all of you, too."

With a wave of his hand, he was gone, though he would never be truly gone, for he would always watch over his children.

And, of course, his grandchildren.

_**The End.**_

…

_**For Now**_.

88888888

So, that's the end of this.

Review, tell me what was liked/disliked, what was great, what could be fixed, all that jazz.

I hope all of you have a wonderful day!

88888888


	13. Author's Note

_**Author's Note…**_

I seem to have not answered certain questions or explained anything, fully.

I did end the story quickly, very quickly. As I have placed before, I'm very busy; I'm dealing with a few other things right now. I do believe that I should answer everyone's questions they had asked me, and sense so many people have sent me mostly the same questions; I believe I should answer them on here…

_**What happened to Shredder?**_

Shredder got what he wanted, a dead family member and a family that had been broken, only for a few seconds though. Shredder did not attack afterwards, in one of the chapters I put, some-where in the chapter, that he was slowly giving up on attacking the turtles. I never said that he was going too fully stop trying to kill them; I just placed in the chapter that he was going to stop for a while.

And remember, at that last chapter I did place '_for now_'.

_**Where did the idea of all of them getting together come from?**_

My sleeve, damnit.

Actually, the idea came from all of the fanfictions out there. There's fanfictions out there will Leonardo and Raphael together, Michelangelo and Donatello mating together, and many more creative stories. Instead, I wanted to be different, so I placed them all together. If you've noticed, I know a few people have, every chapter I have placed Michelle with all of her brothers, making you guys wonder which male she was going to choose. Instead, I placed her with all three of them.

So, the idea wasn't sudden if you had just paid attention.

_**Why is Michelle having five eggs? That's a lot of eggs!**_

Do you know how many eggs normal turtles have? Most turtles have about 10 to 11 eggs, some turtles even have 100 to 200 eggs! I wanted Michelle to be like the human-like mutant she is, and to still show her turtle features. So, I thought five eggs would be the best option.

_**Is this really the end of the story?**_

Nope, I just did that chapter to confuse all of you guys.

Indeed; it's truly the end, of _that_ story, of course. There will be another story that explains this story even more, but that story will have to be for later. I did put '_The End_' for a reason; I also placed '_For Now_' on the ending of the chapter for the same reason too.

This story is done.

There will be another story, though.

…

If there are any more questions, I will E-mail you back, or maybe I won't. Depends how dumb your question is.

Have a fantastic day, and read this author's note over and over again to understand things.


End file.
